Bloody Souls
by genesis65
Summary: She was a pretty, innocent little virgin. She was ignorant to the dangers of the world. He was a sinner, and dangerous man not to be trifled with. He lured women in with his charm and amazing looks. I will atone for my sins... Forgive me father for I have sinned...
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired teen made his way up the stairs of the church. He stopped at the confession box. He kneeled and clasped his his hands together, all the while staring at the priest with a smirk. Finally closing his eyes and lowering his head, he spoke his confession.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." He uttered softly. "For I have been teasing a girl about her feelings for me."

The priest gave him a knowing look.

".. this isn't the first time this has happened my son."

"Yes I know Father, but I have particularly mean with this one." He said all the while with closed eyes.

"Oh?" The priest asked with mock surprise. " And what makes this one so special?"

At this, the handsome dark haired teen looked up and smirked. " Why, with this one, I am able to return the feelings."

The priest looked puzzled, but then slowly smiled.

"My son, being in love is no crime."

"It is Father, for this girl is an innocent virgin in love. I can't help but feel that I'm tainting her." The dark haired teen continued to smirk but was anxious for the priest's reply.

"My son, I know you. You won't do anything to hurt this girl if you truly care bout her." _Not after how you've changed._

"Thank you father."

"Recite one Our Father and one Glory be." The priest said.

The dark haired teen was about the get up but was stopped by the priest's words.

"If it isn't too personal, Sasuke, who is this girl?" The priest inquired.

The dark haired teen looked at the priest for a moment before his tell-tale smirked appeared again.

"I cannot say Father, for if I do, even _you _might hate me."

With that, the dark haired man, Sasuke, left the church and disappeared into night.

* * *

A small pink haired teen entered the church. She timidly went toward the confession box. There, she bent kneeled and pressed her forehead on her clasped hands. She tightly closed her eyes and began.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." She said in a small shaky voice. " I have given up my desire to be nun for I have fallen in love."

At this the priest smiled. He had seen Haruno Sakura, in church before. She was a devoted Christian and believed strongly in her faith. She prayed everyday and night from what he could tell. He never saw her at the confession box fro she was a kind teenager. After hearing her 'sin', he decided that she too innocent for her own good.

"Bless you my child," the priest said with a kind smile, " I believe that you have made your choice and that you have your own reasons for creating a new path for yourself."

"Thank you father and please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Recite one Hail Mary."

"Thank you father." She swiftly got up and exited the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura sat on the park bench with her knees drawn closely to her chest. She was thinking, lost her her thoughts that were all centered around-

A tap on her shoulder brought her to her senses.

She turned around and found herself staring at _him._

_He_ who plagues her thoughts every minute of every second.

"O-Oh hello, Sasuke." She said while getting up to face him.

She frowned while looking at her position with him.

She was a petite height of 5'2 while he stood at a height of...

...6'4

He looked down at her quite literally.

"Haruno, what are you doing here." He asked not too gently.

"W-well, I-I was j-just-" She was cut off.

"I see, your still obssessed with me I see." She said all too smug.

She blushed in embarrassment at his teasing words.

"I love you Sakura. I really do." _I know you love me too._

Before she could answer, he grabbed her chin and pulled her up for a kiss.

She gave in to it for she loved this man with every fiber of her being.

* * *

_Forgive Me Father for I have sinned_

* * *

She fell in love with him when she first saw him.

She was outside the church, waiting for her friend to finish her confession. She saw him leaning on the adjacent wall, smoking.

She was transfixed.

He looked so cool and beautiful. She just wanted to stay there and watch him for eternity.

When he was done, he threw his cigarette on the floor and walked by her. He flashed her a beautiful smile and made his way inside the church.

She was smitten since.

* * *

He always thought that she would be his next victim.

He thought that he would've easily taken advantage of her submissiveness and bed her.

But he couldn't. Not when he saw her in church. He would watch as she desperately prayed for everyone in the world.

What kind of monster would he be if he took away the innocence and faith of such a _pure_ creature who only wanted good in this cruel world.

Even a demon like him had morals.

He admired her innocence and purity. _For he lost his long ago._

He believed that she was probably the only person he would ever meet who possessed such devotion. He felt that it was his job to preserve her, for she was the last of her kind._ It is not easy to find such a sweet soul._

He protected her from potential danger even without her knowing it. He decided that he would take the path that would save her and have her remain pure.

Somewhere along this path...

...he found that he was smitten too.

* * *

_We are all fools in love._


	3. Chapter 3

Hatake Kakashi led a tragic life according to some people. He was orphaned and got mixed into the crime part of the world at a very young age. He was forced to do many horrible things in his life. Most f which he was not proud of. He was truly a good man at heart. To try to atone for his mistakes, he enrolled in the war. He was considered an amazing fighter. He was strict but very careful. The deaths of his beloved friends and family only made him more cautious and caring of the people he cared about. It also made Kakashi expect the unexpected. Always. He never let his guard down.

That's why when he saw his godson in his apartment when he came home, he was fairly shocked.

"Sasuke, nice to see you again." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkled slightly with his smile.

Another thing about Kakashi was that he wore a mask over his handsome features. Many people believed it to be because of an injury in the war. But the many people who have seen his handsome face believe that it is his personal shield from the world. Kakashi learned from a young age that showing your true emotions to people can backfire on you.

"I would've thought you'd be living with Naruto."

"I still am." Sasuke aid with disgust toward his immature roommate.

"Oh?"

"You don't believe me." It wan't a question.

"Of course I do," Kakashi said with his eye still crinkled. "Your a good kid now Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Not in the apartment Sasuke."

"You've never stopped me before." Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi remained silent for he knew that he was right.

"How are you Sasuke." Kakashi finally asked with genuine concern.

"Good."

"Nothing happened in the three years I haven't seen you?"

"Nope."

Kakashi really looked at him. He looked healthy. He was eating right. No gun shot wounds, no black eyes. Thank God, he was taking care of himself.

"Well, I'm leaving." Sasuke said while getting up from the couch.

"Not so fast Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly.

"Have you taken my advice and visited the church recently."

Sasuke took another long drag from his cigarette and smashed it into the ashtray on the counter. he then finally looked Kakashi in the eyes.

"I have gone every single night for the past 3 years."

With that, Sasuke walked out of the apartment, leaving a proud Kakashi behind.

* * *

_A dysfunctional little family they are_

* * *

Kakashi took Sasuke in when he was 8.

Sasuke's father killed his wife and later, took his own life.

His elder brother joined a street gang got mixed up with drug.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was similar to himself. Orphaned and abandoned.

He raised Sasuke until he was about 14. From then on, Sasuke was on his own.

Of course, Kakashi looked after him from afar and watched over him. He tried his best to preserve the innocence of Uchiha Sasuke. It was impossible though, for Sasuke was already a damaged soul.

Kakashi believed that he did a pretty good job with raising him and teaching him right from wrong, for Sasuke would've ended up a lot worse if he hadn't taken him under his wing. But he knew he wasn't the best godfather a child could have.

But even under Kakashi's guidance, Sasuke was exposed to the dangers of the world. _A__ tainted soul like him would eventually have found it anyway._

Fortunately, he was saved by Kakashi before things got too bad.

Ever since, Kakashi asked him time and time again to visit the church and cleanse himself of his sins.

He only started going 3 years ago, when he heard that his brother died of heroin overdose. _He couldn't end up like his elder brother._

Sasuke realized that his godfather would always try to help him because he loved Sasuke in a strange way.

He was alright with that, for he also loved Kakashi in a strange way.

* * *

Sasuke made his way up the church steps and to the confession box.

"Well hello, father," Sasuke said with his infamous smirk.

"Sasuke," The priest said with kind eyes. "I almost thought you wouldn't come tonight."

"My apologies, Father, I came a tad later than usual." Sasuke said with his eyes still open. He closed them and began his confession.

"I wished death on my roommate today."

The priest looked shocked.

"Why my son?"

"Of course i didn't mean it. He was being loud and snoring... Loudly."

"I see. Be kinder to your roommate and show more care to your loved ones. Pray one Glory Be."

"Thank you father." Sasuke got up from his position.

"See you tomorrow night." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you have come here every night for 3 years."

"Would you rather I not come, Father." Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"That's not what I said, my son," The priest asked, "I am just wondering what made you so religious so suddenly."

Sasuke thought for a while wondering what happened himself. He composed his answer and started to smirk.

"I started coming every night since I met her." Sasuke said. And with that he left, not once looking back at the priest.

* * *

Yeah im sorry. I tried but kinda failed at the end of this chapter. Oh wellllll

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

HIII! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try my best to add your ideas to this story cuz honestly idk where im going with this..

R&R plSSs

* * *

She was completely exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. When she came home from school, she was so tired that she just took a quick shower, prayed and then went straight to bed. And now she couldn't sleep. Well in wasn't so much that she couldn't, more like she was afraid.

She looked over to the empty bed where her roommate, Ino, was supposed to be. Knowing her, she was probably out fooling around with the lazy Nara Shikamaru.

She turned to her side and looked at her alarm clock which read 12:33. She looked in surprise, when had it gotten so late?

She turned on her stomach and sighed. She prayed again. She had to get some sleep but she didn't want the nightmares to come to her. She turned on her side again popped up in surprise.

There, sitting on her and Ino's plush little couch, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She found herself caught in his dark, hypnotizing gaze.

"hn," he casually grunted, "I would have thought you'd be asleep by now."

" I-I couldn't sleep." she said softly, looking away.

He got up and slowly made his way to her bedside.

"I could stay here you know?" he said all the while stroking her cheek.

She was thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see the flush in her face. What an indecent thing to do!

"N-no y-you d-"

He cut her off with his lips. Slow and sensual, compelling her to give in to him.

Before she could stop him, he had climbed into bed with her and held her close.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you from the nightmares." He said in a deep, velvety voice,"No one will take your soul away when I'm here."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even question how he knew. She believed him. She trusted this man with her Life.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said cuddling into her _lover's_ strong arms.

He smirked down at her sleepy form. She was too cute for her own good. So incredibly innocent.

He turned his head toward her ceiling and stared in deep thought. It was strange how such a pure and kindhearted girl could be plagued with such cruel, sinister dreams.

He remembered the time he witnessed such a thing...

* * *

_Flashback_

_He sat outside a _random_ fire escape smoking. God, his roommate could be such a pain in the ass. Always talking and shouting. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and took another drag._

_Suddenly he heard whimpering from behind him. he turned around and looked into the room._

_There, he saw that blondie at school, Ino. She was working on her laptop with headphones in her ears. To the right he saw a sleeping figure, with pink hair. He looked closer and recognized her as Haruno Sakura, that small church girl._

_ 'Ah.. so this was her room huh?'_

_His thoughts were interrupted by another whimper. It came from the sleeping girl. _

_He watched as she tossed and turned. He also noticed the light sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was having a nightmare. A pretty bad one if she couldn't even stay still._

_He started to get increasingly worried when she didn't stop. She started struggling and screaming._

_He saw her roommate take notice of her thrashing, and rush over to her and try shaking her awake._

_She woke with a loud gasp for air. Her hair was disheveled and her clothe ruffled. But the scariest thing were her eyes. They looked as though they had been tortured over and over again, until they couldn't take anymore._

_He watched as fresh hot tears ran down her red cheeks as she fell into her roommates embrace in hysterics._

_She later fell asleep with her roommate sometime later in the night._

_Sasuke sat there in shock. what had he just seen?_

_This girl, this_ child, _looked as though she had been killed by the devil himself. Why was such a pure, naive soul getting tortured by her own mind.  
_

_He had never seen such fear in a person's eyes. _

_It reminded him of his own disturbed life._

_Sasuke threw is cigarette off the edge of the fire escape and looked at the sleeping girl once more, before making his way up to his own dorm._

_If dreams and nightmares are derived from past experiences and sensations, what was this girl's story._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_..._it was terrifying.

It chilled him to the bone.

But that's why he was here. He would protect her from all demons, even the ones in her mind.

He looked down at her pretty, sleeping face and prayed that she wouldn't be tortured by her dreams tonight.

He closed his own eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

_No one will take your soul away while I'm here._

* * *

I know this chapter is short. but i wanted to end it there.

Im gonna start updating it sooner, i promise.

R&R again pls!


End file.
